teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles unworthy of their own page but were relevant enough in the story to which a place was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Unnamed Omega Werewolf The Unnamed Omega Werewolf was a character who was introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a homeless Werewolf who came to Beacon Hills looking for a pack. In Omega, the homeless Werewolf entered the Beacon Hills Cemetery, where he saw Isaac Lahey, a then-human teenage boy, operating a backhoe to dig a grave. When Isaac noticed the man, the Werewolf charged toward Isaac, tipping over the backhoe and causing Isaac to fall into the empty grave before leaping over the the hole and running away. With Isaac trapped for the moment,, the Werewolf was then able to tear into a fresh grave nearby, eating half of the liver of the deceased before rushing away just prior to the newly-ascended Alpha Derek Hale arriving to help Isaac by offering him the bite. The next morning, he was seen digging through a large trashcan by Jackson Whittemore outside of Beacon Hills High School. When the man complimented Jackson on his silver Porsche, Jackson snidely gave him a dollar in exchange for him "finding another place to die." That night, he attacked an ambulance and tore apart the person being rushed to the hospital, leaving the inside of the vehicle a bloody mess. He was then stumbled upon by fellow Werewolf Scott McCall, who he began to fight for several moments until the Omega was bested by Scott. When the Omega fled, Scott chased him through the woods until the Omega, who was running on all fours, inadvertently fell into a trap, causing a trip wire to circle around his wrist and hoist him up in the air. Before Scott could be caught as well, Derek Hale appeared and dragged him behind a nearby tree as they watched as Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, and a number of their fellow Hunters approached the older Werewolf, preventing the horrified Scott from doing anything to help him. Chris Argent shocked the Omega with a taser wand which forced him to shift back into his human form, Chris then questioned him on his reason for being in Beacon Hills. The Omega informed them that he came looking for the Alpha, not knowing that the former Alpha Peter Hale was dead, which caused Chris and Gerard to realize that the Werewolf is an Omega-- a lone wolf in search of a pack. The Omega insisted that he was not here to hurt anyone, and that all of the people he attacked were already dead. Gerard, not believing him, revealed he had brought his broadsword and used it to cut the Werewolf in half at the waist. ---- Mr. Lahey Mr. Lahey was a character introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was the father of Isaac Lahey who owned the cemetery in Beacon Hills and who was the coach of the Beacon Hills High School swim team. In Omega, he and his son, Isaac, were questioned by Sheriff Stilinski regarding what had happened in their cemetery the night before; specifically, the fact that a mysterious person (who, unbeknowst to Mr. Lahey and the Sheriff, was an Omega Werewolf) dug up a grave and seemingly robbed it. Mr. Lahey gruffly asked Stilinski if they could speed up the interview, as Isaac needed to get to school. Stilinski, noticing the dark bruise around Isaac's left eye, asked him how he sustained it, and Isaac anxiously lied and stated it happened during lacrosse practice. Stilinski seemed to catch on to Isaac's anxiety and assumed that he was being abused by his father, an assumption that would later be confirmed to be true when the Laheys' neighbors, the Whittemore Family (specifically their adopted son Jackson Whittemore) confessed to having witnessed Isaac being abused on a regular basis. Stilinski went on to inform them that Lydia Martin, one of Isaac's classmates, had gone missing, and that their K9 unit tracked her scent to the cemetery; he made it clear that the fact that Lydia disappeared without any of her clothes just when the temperatures were going to drop to below-freezing temperatures meant that they would need to find her quickly before she could sustain hypothermia. Mr. Lahey assured him that if Isaac saw a naked woman who wasn't appearing on his computer screen, he would definitely remember it. In Shape Shifted, Mr. Lahey and his son Isaac were having dinner together at home. Mr. Lahey asked Isaac about what grades he had so far in his classes, and Isaac, already knowing this was a trap, began with the classes in which he had good grades, French (in which he had an A) and Economics (in which he had a B-). Noticing what Isaac had left out, Mr. Lahey asked him about his grade in chemistry, and Isaac attempted to evade telling him the answer by pointing out that midterms were scheduled in a few days which could improve his score. Upon being questioned further about the grade, Isaac tried to play dumb and state that he didn't know, but when his dad threatened to have them "continue their conversation downstairs," he finally confessed that he had a D. Mr. Lahey went on to assure Isaac that he wasn't angry, but that it was his duty as a parent to punish him for his low grades. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief when he revealed his punishment would be to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Just as Isaac began to believe their argument wouldn't devolve into a fight, Mr. Lahey dramatically swiped his dinner plates off the table, causing them to crash and break against the floor. He then threw his empty glass at Isaac's head, and Isaac was just barely able to duck before being hit with it, though when the glass hit the wall behind him, a piece of shattered glass embedded itself into the skin under Isaac's right eye. Mr. Lahey immediately blamed the injury on Isaac for his poor grades, and Isaac furiously replied that he could have blinded him before beginning to remove the glass from his wound. Mr. Lahey continued to berate Isaac's "overreaction" before the sight of Isaac's wound healing itself before his eyes shocked him into silence. Isaac, realizing that his recent transformation into a Werewolf after being bitten by then-Alpha Derek Hale, instinctively ran out the door and sped away on his bike, not wanting his dad to figure out what he had become. Mr. Lahey called out for him to stop before getting into his car and driving after him in the pouring rain. Once he made it into downtown, Mr. Lahey stopped in front of the alley where he saw what he believed to be Isaac on his bike and got out of his car to chase him. His glasses became covered in rain drops, preventing him from realizing that the dark figure in the alley wasn't his son until it was too late-- the large, taloned reptilian shapeshifter chased after Mr. Lahey, tearing the door off of his car and ripping him to shreds. In Fury, it was revealed by Matt Daehler via flashbacks that in 2006, Mr. Lahey invited the members of the swim team he coached (which included Camden, Mr. Lahey's oldest son and Isaac's older brother) to the house to swim in their pool as a reward for winning state championships. Matt, who was only twelve years old at the time, had also come over to the house to hang out with Isaac in order to read and trade comic books. Hearing the party going on, Matt and Isaac went outside to find that Camden and his swim team cohorts were all drinking and hooking up in the pool. One of the teammates, who was very intoxicated, then decided to throw Matt into the pool despite his desperate pleas that he didn't know how to swim. Once in the water, Matt panicked and desperately tried to stay afloat, to no avail; instead, he slipped under the surface and nearly drowned to death until he was finally saved by Mr. Lahey, who resuscitated him with CPR but who threatened him into never saying a word about what happened to anyone, knowing that he was at risk of exposure if the police were to learn he provided alcohol to underage students. It was this event that led Matt to use his mysterious connection and control over the newly-turned Kanima Jackson Whittemore in order to take his revenge against everyone who participated in that particular near-death experience, starting with Mr. Lahey himself. ---- Bennett Bennett was a character who was introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a Hunter affiliated with the Argent clan who was formerly a student and member of the swim team at Beacon Hills High School. In Ice Pick, Bennett was seen on his motorcycle at the Beacon Hills Gas Station. Allison Argent, who was filling up the tank of her car, made eye contact with him at the station, and he nodded at her in greeting before driving away. Before Allison could react further, a black hood is thrown over Allison's head before she's abducted and brought to the Hale House ruins. Though Allison initially believed that, for whatever reason, she and her father Chris Argent were kidnapped and tied to chairs in the burned wreckage of the home, it eventually became clear that this was both an initiation into the Hunter lifestyle as well as an intervention regarding her alliance with the Beta Werewolf Scott McCall; during this intervention, Bennett made an appearance to reveal to Allison that he was a Hunter just like the rest of her family. Bennett was instructed by Argent to set a timer so they would know how quickly Allison would be able to free herself from her restraints before Argent handed his daughter one of her broken arrows to give her some help. Allison left the house after she successfully cut herself free, where she saw Bennett waiting for her. He congratulated her on her on passing her first test as he held up his phone to show her how long it took. When Allison scoffed and pointed out that it took her two and a half hours to liberate herself, Bennett confessed that it had actually taken him three when he was given the same test. Just after Allison left, the mysterious reptilian shapeshifter used his tail to grab Bennett by the ankle and drop him upside-down onto the ground, scratching him on the back of the neck with his venom-secreting claws in order to paralyze him and keep him from fighting back. The venom takes effect just as he was beginning to aim his weapon, forcing him to fall motionlessly onto the ground, where the Kanima viciously killed him. In Abomination, Bennett's body was brought to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic by Chris and Gerard Argent, who sought the retired Druid Emissary Alan Deaton's assistance in identifying the creature who had killed their fellow Hunter. When the Argents reminded him that Bennett was one of theirs, Deaton retorted that he also noticed the gunshot residue on his finger tips before warning them that he wasn't going to be swayed by their "philosophy" just because he had reluctantly agreed to answer their questions. Deaton went on to explain that the precise cut on his neck resembling a surgical laceration was not the wound that killed him-- it was the wound that exposed him to Kanima venom, paralyzing his entire body so that the still unknown reptilian shapeshifter could more easily maul him to death. In Party Guessed, it was revealed that Bennett was one of several members of the 2006 Beacon Hills High School swim team at the Lahey House the night when Matt Daehler nearly drowned in their pool; though he survived the experience, he still held everyone present that night (aside from Isaac) accountable for his "death." As a result of Bennett's involvement in the drowning, Matt used the bond he forged with the Kanima to finally take his revenge against those present that night by having them viciously mauled to death, Bennett included. ---- Tucker Cornish Tucker Cornish was a character who was introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a mechanic at Armor Tire and Service Center as well as a former student at Beacon Hills High School, where he was also a member of the swim team and lacrosse team. In Abomination, he was at the auto shop, working on fixing Stiles Stilinski's broken-down Jeep. Stiles, noticing Tucker's work on the Jeep, went into the work space and demanded to know what he was doing, as he was only supposed to install a new starter. Tucker retorted that the entire exhaust system needed to be replaced as well, which would cost him $1,200 with parts and labor included, and when Stiles tried to fight him on it, Tucker raised the price to $1,500, forcing Stiles to back down. Tucker continued on with the repairs, not noticing that the Kanima had arrived until it scratched the back of his neck with its claws, the venom paralyzing him and preventing him from fleeing. Instead, he fell onto the ground, allowing the Kanima to slice the hydraulic lines so that the car will suffocate him to death. In Fury, Tucker was said to have been present during the drowning of Matt Daehler five years earlier. According to Matt, Mr. Lahey had invited some of his favorites from the Beacon Hills High School swim team over to his home for a celebratory pool party following their win at state championships. Tucker was hooking up with Kara Simmons (see below for more information) in the pool when Matt was thrown into the pool and nearly drowned; it was implied that Tucker and Kara had ignored the pleas for help from Matt, who didn't know how to swim, in favor of making out. This was why Matt, who had gained control over the Kanima Jackson Whittemore, used the reptilian shapeshifter to kill Tucker. ---- Kara Simmons Kara Simmons was a character who was introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a former student and swim team member at Beacon Hills High School and worked as a party organizer. In Raving, Kara was first seen in a makeshift booth in a warehouse's elevator, where she was selling tickets to a rave that was going to be held there that weekend. Dozens of people were in line for tickets, including Matt Daehler, Jackson Whittemore, and Scott McCall (who had tracked Jackson's scent to the location). When Jackson finally made it to the front of the line, he silently held up his index finger to indicate that he wanted one ticket, causing Kara to become very uncomfortable. This uneasiness only grew stronger when Jackson caressed her hand as he gave her the cash for the ticket, and Kara eventually decided to stop selling tickets earlier than planned so she could get away from Jackson as quickly as possible. The next night, Kara was seen watching the party at the warehouse from the DJ's booth, seemingly satisfied by the number of patrons who had come to rave and not noticing that Jackson was walking toward her through the crowd. Though Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes were able to distract Jackson for several moments, his inner Kanima sensed the trap he was being lured into and clawed their backs before making his escape. Despite his best efforts, he was briefly paralyzed and sedated by Isaac using an entire vial of ketamine, but he overcame it faster than anticipated and was eventually overwhelmed by Matt's control enough that he succeeded in his mission of killing Kara after she had walked out of the warehouse to make a phone call. In Fury, she seen in flashbacks to 2006, where she attended the pool party held at the Lahey House by their swim coach Mr. Lahey and his eldest son Camden. Kara joined her teammates in drinking alcohol and hooking up in the pool, with Kara choosing Tucker Cornish to kiss. When Matt, who had come out to the swimming pool with his friend Isaac Lahey to see what the noise was about, was thrown in the pool, Kara and Tucker were too busy making out to pay any attention to Matt's pleas for help, as he did not know how to swim. As a result, Kara was one of several targets of Matt's who were killed by the Kanima under his control. ---- Sean Long & Jessica Bartlett Sean Long & Jessica Bartlett were characters introduced during Season 2 of MTV's Teen Wolf. They were both former students at Beacon Hills High School and former members of the swim team. In Restraint, Sean and a very pregnant Jessica were shown in their home, a tiny trailer in the middle of the woods, where they began to argue over their current predicament. Jessica was upset because she was promised that they'd only be living like that for a few weeks, and it had been longer than that. When Sean reminded her that living in a trailer didn't mean they were "trailer park trash," Jessica angrily agreed, pointing out that she believed they were worse because they couldn't even afford to live in a trailer park. Suddenly, the lights flickered for a few moments before going out completely, and Jessica sighed as if the outage had just added insult to injury. Sean quietly guessed that the generator had probably gone out, Jessica retorted, "You mean the thing that runs the water and electric?" before apologizing, admitting that her behavior was rude before admitting that she was tired of being terrified all the time. As Jessica began to cry, Sean hugged and comforted Jessica, assuring her that everything would be okay. He then left the trailer to check on the generator. While examining the power source, Sean was confronted by a hooded figure outside; the two appeared to be arguing but were too far away for the details to be heard. The hooded figure then pointed upward, causing Sean to follow his line of sight as he was snagged by the Kanima's tail. The creature brutally mauled Sean in the tree while Jessica watched in horror from inside the trailer. The Kanima threw Sean's body through the window before lunging for Jessica himself; however, once the Kanima realized that Jessica was pregnant, he inexplicably spared her life and fled the scene. After the incident at the camper, Jessica was taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital where she had just given birth her baby. Her nurse, Melissa McCall, was about to leave her room after checking on her when suddenly, Jessica grabbed her by the arm and insisted that the killer needed to be stopped, as no one else had seen it to know that it wasn't human. Once Melissa left, the hooded being from earlier returned to finish the job by smothering Jessica to death. In Raving, Sean and Jessica's bodies were seen in the morgue of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital when Chris and Allison Argent entered the morgue to discuss their current situation. Chris explained that Sean was killed by a kind of shapeshifter that hadn't been around for centuries. He then told her that Jessica was smothered to death after giving birth, and the police believed it was by someone else who was different from the killer they were already hunting. Chris guessed that it was done by the Kanima Master, which meant that there were two killers-- one human, one supernatural. Name Etymology *Jessica Bartlett **'Jessica': Jessica is a feminine given name first given to the daughter of Shylock by William Shakespeare in his play The Merchant of Venice, published in 1596. It was likely based on the Biblical name Iscah, which, during the Middle Ages, would have been spells Jescha. Iscah is derived from the Hebrew name יִסְכָּה (Yiskah) which means "to behold," "foresight," or "to see before." In the Old Testament, Iscah was the name of Abraham's niece, though she was only briefly mentioned. The name Jessica did not become commonly used until the mid-20th century. Variations of the name in other languages include: Iscah, Jescha (Biblical English), Yiskah (Biblical Hebrew), Jessika (German), Iekika (Hawaiian), Gessica (Italian), Jéssica (Portuguese), Yessica (Spanish) **'Bartlett': Bartlett is a Norman name brought to England in the conquest of 1066. It is derived from the masculine given name "Bartholomew," from which "Bartlet" became a pet name. Bartholomew originates from the Aramaic patronymic surname Bar-Talmay, ''a given name which means "having many furrows" (referring to the richness of the land). It became very popular in Christian Europe due to adoration of the apostle St. Bartholomew, the patron saint of tanners, vintners, and butlers. Variations of the name include: Barlett, Barrett, Bartle, Bartoletti, Basked, Catlett, Parlett. *Bennett **'Bennett': An English and Irish surname (and occasionally a given name) originating in the medieval era. It is derived from the masculine personal name Benedict (which itself is derived from the Latin ''Benedictus meaning "blessed.") Variations of the name in different languages include: Bénet, Benoît (French); Benedict, Benedictus (Latin). Variations of the spelling of this form of the name include: Barnett, Basnett, Beckett, Benet, Bonnet, Dennett, Jennett, Kennett. *Tucker Cornish **'Tucker': A masculine surname and given name of unconfirmed origins, though it is believed to be derived from Old English, Old Saxon, and Gaelic. Derived from the Old English (pre-7th century) verb tucian, meaning "to torment." It was given to those who work as fullers, also known as "walkers," who soften freshly woven cloth by beating and tramping on it in water. The word tucker is assumed to be related to the German tucher, which means "towel-maker." In Old Dutch, the word tuch is often used as a verb meaning "to tug sharply." Tucker is also the Anglicized version of the Gaelic name Ó Tuachair, meaning "descendant of Tuachar," a personal name composed of the elements tuath meaning "people" and car meaning "beloved."Variations of the name include: Ducker, Hucker, Lucker, Stucker, Tooker, Tucher, Tukker. **'Cornish': Cornish, sometimes spelled Cornes, is a Welsh name derived from the pre-7th century Old English Cornisc, which is a compound of corn from the Celtic element kernow meaning "horn" or "headland" plus the adjectival suffix isc. It originates as a regional surname given to someone born or raised in the English county of Cornwall, dating back all the way to the 13th century. *Mr. Lahey **'Lahey': An Irish surname that originates from the Gaelic surname O Laithimh, which itself is derived from O Flaithimh; flaitheamh is Gaelic for "lord" or "ruler." It may also be related to the Gaelic words leighiche, "physician," lagh, ""law, order," and fear lagha, "lawyer." Variations of the name include: Lahy, Lahiff, Lahiffe, Laffey, and Lahive. *Sean Long **'Sean': A masculine given name, Sean is derived from Seán, an Irish form of the English name John, which means "God is gracious." The name became popular due to the New Testament; John the Baptist, who baptized Jesus and was executed by Herod Antipas, and John the apostle, a member of Jesus' circle who is known as the author of the Book of Revelation and the fourth gospel. Variants of the name in other languages include: Yahya, Yuhanna (Arabic); Ivan, Ivica, Ivo, Janko (Croatian); Ivan, Jan, Honza, Janek (Czech); Jean, Yann, Yannick (French); Jan, Johann, Johannes (German); Giannis, Yanni (Greek); Keoni (Hawaiian); Giovanni, Ivano, Nino (Italian); Jonas (Lithuanian); João, Joãzinho (Portuguese); Ivan, Vanya (Russian); Eoin, Iain (Scottish); Iván, Juan, Juanito (Spanish); Evan, Ifan, Ioan, Iwan (Welsh). **'Long': An adjective that originates from the Old English lang, meaning "tall, lasting," which itself is derived from the Proto-Germanic langa. It is also attributed to the Middle English lang or long ''(from the Old English ''langlice), meaning "to yearn after, to grieve for." *Kara Simmons **'Kara': A feminine given name of Latin origin which means "love." It is also related to the Irish Ciara, meaning "dark;" interestingly enough, the name Kára means "black" or "dark" in Turkish. In Spanish, the name means "expensive," and in Italian, it means "dear" or "beloved." Variations of the name in other languages include: Carine, Karine (French); Carina (German, Late Roman, Portuguese, Spanish) **'Simmons': A surname which has several possible origins. One is that it is a patronymic surname derived from the Biblical names Simon or Simund, itself derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew name Shim'on, meaning, "harkening" or "listening;" Simund means "victorious protector," formed by the Old Norse elements sig, meaning "victory," and mundr, meaning "protection." It may also be an evolved form of the name Seaman, which means "navigator" or "sailor." Name Etymology at Wikipedia Name Etymology at Behind The Name Name Etymology at Surname Database Trivia TBA References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters